Y'evioulo
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry looked up at his professor "S'rosé-forp?" the man seemed to pale at the word and Harry glared... SLASH! YAOI! NC-17! SShp, bottom!harry!
1. prologue

_**Y'evioulo**_ _**Prologue**_

"When a... subject, is subjected to pain, their ability to think clearly decreases by fifty percent or more. It takes an extreme amount or control and many years to overcome such a state you are put under in the occasion of pain. For an example," a long pause was heard as Snape looked the class over "Mr. Potter." Gasps and murmurs were heard through the room as everyone's eyes turned to the boy spoken of. Harry took a moment before heaving himself up from his chair and climbing onto the dueling stage, standing on the other side, wariness setting in as he stared at Snape.

The potions and defense master smirked. "It is human nature to defend yourself, and Mr. Potter, you may use whatever you _can_ to defend against me. Under the circumstance that you are put under, too much pain, scream butterfly." The fact if Harry could fight back was easily passed up and a jibe to the boy.

"Prepare yourself," was all Harry got before a bright pink spell was being sent at him. His mind registered to _dodge_ and he could have easily stepped to the side, drew his wand and sent an array of the amplified stinging hex, but he just stood still. It hit him square on the chest and he didn't even flinch. The stinging hex coursed through his body, causing an array of nerves to send the signal of 'pain' to the brain. It was nothing he wasn't used to already, due to his uncle, and Harry slowly drew his wand, pointed it at himself and whispered the counter-charm.

Snape's smirk wavered before he sent a dark red hex at the boy. Harry noticed it as a 'borderline' spell known as '_Constupro_º' and knew he could handle it but his temper flared at the thought of Snape using it on him. That thought was thrown to the wind in favor for something that caught his attention; the spell was layered with the stinging hex. He scowled just before the stinging spell hit him. The same sting spreading through his body before the searing tearing pain of the _Raptus_ hit him. He grimaced before he raised his wand and canceled both hexes just as he did the first spell sent at him.

Snape's frown deepened, his eyes narrowed and just as Harry lowered his wand, Snape sent a bright purple spell at Harry. Recoiling, Harry barked out a bit of laughter before he dodged the spell, spinning to the right and sending a large array of the same spell at Snape. Snape's eyes widened a fraction before almost diving out of the way, only to be hit by a pinching jinx. The man barely withheld a yelp of pain.

Harry smirked slightly and Snape grew enraged. The man quickly pointed his wand and yelled "_Negotium_!¹" Harry flinched and shut his eyes tight at the word and pointed his wand at Snape in a defensive stance and yelled "No!" but what he heard was a sickly hissing. He opened his eyes to see green and silver crash. A crashing silvery green then spraying in little bolts at him before the larger swirling mass hit him. He didn't scream, but gasped and clutched his chest, dropping to his knees, wand on the stage next to him.

Snape, possibly trying to apologize, rushed over to him and started running diagnostic spells on him. Harry glared up at the man just sitting there, letting the man run his tests; he felt fine. Yes, there was an instant pain, but it had only lasted a second or two before he felt a soaking sensation and the pain was gone. A few moments passed before Snape snapped "Fifty points from Gryffindor for foolish behavior." The man bent over and picked Harry's wand up, smirked and stuck it out for Harry to take, perhaps being smug for besting the twin wand of Voldemort. Harry went to take it but when his skin came in contact with the holly Harry retracted his hand with a growl, his skin stinging where the wood had touched. Within seconds the wand disintegrated into a fine power. A small mound of the dust was created on the floor and Harry stared shocked before reaching to touch the small mound of disintegrated wood. Upon contact with the dust, the fine grains glowed a sickly black before soaking into Harry's skin. Chatter started then. Harry looked up at his professor "S'rosé-forp?" The man seemed to pale at the word and Harry glared, "'W'tah h'té lehl si p'né-pah'gni otem!" The boys teeth clenched and his head throbbed; he could hear dull voices and saw the face of Snape yelling but his vision was so blurry, the edges marred by darkness. He whimpered as he felt the pull of unconsciousness. Only two words were in his head: Severus Snape. He whimpered again as a strong smell overcame him and he grabbed at the scent blindly until finally, he caught it, and faded into darkness as content as he ever could be.

_**ºConstupro in Latin means 'Rape'**_ _**¹Negotium in Latin means 'Pain'**_ _**A/N: So, tell me how you like it so far? Thanks! :)**_ _**Thank you to Micaela for being my beta!**_


	2. Reasoning

_**Y'evioulo**_

_**Chapter one: Reasoning**_

_**A/N: So I know everything was a bit confusing last chapter. It was supposed to be... but I aim to clear a bit up now.**_

_**~There is a little history with me and this chapter. When I was a little girl I made up this fairy tale about an 'underworld' that I used to have dreams about a lot, and still do. There where people and places in my fairy tale...in this chapter your going to see a lot of things that wont quite make sense...but it will in due time. I wasn't going to write this based off my fairy tale, but after reading the first chapter a gain I thought it was a brilliant place to lead this story. :) Hope you enjoy it.**_

He was being flooded with sensation.

His head whirled, spinning as he tried to grasp onto any one thing he could recognize. Smells flooded his nose. Scents came in waves and waves, smelling of rotten food sprinkled with calming aromas and a faint perfume-like fragrance as they traveled into his nasal passages. He could hear voices like grinding rocks while his head pounded in pain and his breathing increasing as he fought to latch onto reality. He struggled and struggled until his eyes popped open and he sat bold upright. It was like looking through tunnel-vision and he just wanted out from wherever he was.

As he sat up at a quick rate, his body bending and twisting until he had managed to slide onto the floor and then crawling backwards until his back met stone. Frantically he searched the room with his eyes for an escape but found nothing but blurred shapes and marred trails of color¹.

His breath came in ragged pants as he tried to map out his surroundings; the cold stone on his back hurting him, making his flesh feel like it was searing and on fire. He felt hands grab him and they stung. The touches hurt as well, and he cried out yelling for them to stop, but no one did. They kept grabbing at him like a toy, breaking him down into a crying mass of shivering boy.

As soon as Harry had begun to cry and shake with the forces of his sobs did they back away and stop touching him. He looked up through watery eyes to see a white figure and a black figure.

The white figure had the scent of lilacs to him, their greyish, pink-like color weaving about him. The black figure had a perfume smell to him, too, like the scent of pure nature and that intoxicated the brunette who was cowering on the floor. He whimpered and willed his eyesight back, wishing he knew what was happening.

Moments of gazing at the white and black figures gave him a less hazy look on them. He noticed the black figure had shoulder length hair while the white figure had a light brunette type hair that was pinned back. He stared hard at the two figures, pushing for his eyesight until the hazy blur was no more and he could see two people standing before him, one in white and one in black: Madame Pomfrey and Severus Snape.

Harry looked up at the man and the woman from his corner, listening to the woman speak, but not able to hear anything but dull notes.

"He woke up frantic, professor. I wasn't sure what I could do for the boy. Perhaps it was one of the potion fumes from your lab, I thought, so I hurried to get you while my three assistants tried to calm him down."

"I see. Yes, I did have several potions brewing at the time that may have put off harmful fumes -experiments- but nothing that could do this to the Potter boy." The medi-witch pinned the man with a stern glare.

"I know you were showing your class pain spells and such and how to block such things. When I ran my tests on Harry, I found many spells that where questionable, Severus. You should know better." The man just stared at Harry, grunting at the woman.

"I told you what had happened, you just saw more specifics. Can you even diagnose him, woman?"

"Don't you dare get snippy with me, Severus Snape. I will have you in one of the mental patient's beds at st. Mungo's in no time."

"I do not doubt that." Many moments passed before the woman sighed and glanced at Harry's form in the corner. "I've been thinking, you said that his wand disintegrated and was absorbed into his body, no? Maybe he has come into his inheritance? There are some creatures that consume their wand before going into a sleep period."

"Poppy, Potter has been resting for nearly a day. Creatures like that need weeks to several months, not a mere day or two. You should know that."

"Yes I do know that, Severus. So I ran inheritance diagnostics on the boy and they all came up with the same thing: the boy's body glowing green and a faint outline of something all over his skin." The room grew quiet as Snape took in the information, eying the boy with curiosity.

"I am not familiar with any species, human, half or not having anything like that."

"Exactly! That's why I went and looked up Harry's parents inheritances. Nothing."

"And you checked ancestral lines?"

"Yes and what I found you will hardly believe."

"I used the ancestral line potion you gave me and it traced back to Lilly's and James' parents, parents, that's all." She paused a moment "So I went and used the _pater-mater acies_."

"That should not have even worked, you foolish-"

"It did work Severus! Every one of his ancestors and familial members, alive or dead, the entire tree including blood bonds, guardianship, adoptions, everything was shown. It dates all the way back to Merlin. The lines grew sketchy after but then to Slytherin and Gryffindor, they had a child together! Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

"Preposterous! You have lost your mind, old woman."

"I have not! You should know old, you are just under me."

"Watch your tongue!"

"Or what? You'll bite me? I think not, Severus Snape. Now pay attention, you foolish _boy_." The man growled at the woman, but the sound was lost on the medi-witch as she continued speaking.__"I placed a counter charm on the potion to detect any parchment, stone, or anything, that may have the boy's ancestral line written down for proof. It seems there are several hidden vaults under Gringotts, and a tunnel that lead to Inferna."

"Now you have lost your mind!"

"Do not test me, Snape, I will surely sick your grandmother on you." At the mention of his grandmother, Severus glared at the woman.

"You know that it is just a myth."

"Tell that to Harry then, since that is his newly inherited home." She glared at the man briefly before going to get an envelope from the end of Harry's bed. When she walked back to Severus, who was staring at Harry like he had a second head, she handed him the letter.

"This came for Harry while he was asleep last night. The Regnusems came with it. _The Regnusems_, Severus. I saw it with my own eyes!" Severus was deathly quiet as he gazed at the black letter in his hands, staring at the seal on the envelope before opening the parchment. The writing was in red. _Blood_, Severus assumed, as he read:

**My Dearest Harry,**

**From our dark nights in that forsaken space:**

**I must congratulate you in finally embracing what you are, my dearest, and wish you luck, for I wept ever since you had left me. But do not wane, my dearest, no, because you must search! One resigns for my dearest, as I had sung to you in your dream what you must do, and now must you. A long road to nowhere will lead you to us, my king, and oh shall you find it. We wish you luck in your journey, but one fears your journey be short. Do not be sent away and take what is rightfully yours, for you know the way, my dearest. Scent your way with your gifts, for one does not what they are but our king. You will find us in many of the scent and sight. Be prepared my dearest, and may the oldest one lead you.**

**~Eno**

"You…" Snape looked to Poppy who looked overjoyed compared to Severus' look of shock and distraught concern. "Poppy... The overseer has stepped down for Potter... Potter!" At Severus' yell of 'Potter' said boy winced and whimpered, making the two people in the room look to the boy slowly coming from his corner.

"Harry..." Poppy whispered, and the brunette looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Pomfrey." At her name the woman swooned before becoming almost deadly serious.

"Harry, I need you ask you a few things, okay?" The boy nodded slowly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"On, ei l'y'laer t'nod"

"Oh my."

"T'wah?" Severus and Poppy exchanged a look before the woman mumbled, "The secret language of inferna, Severus... and we are witness."

"As that may be, Poppy, we cannot understand him!" The woman blanched and looked to Harry with concern.

"Harry, I'm going to need you to shake your head yes or no to all of my questions, okay?" The boy nodded. "Good."

"Do you remember what happened?" The boy shook his head no.

"Do you know where you are?" A yes.

"Do you know why you are here?" Another yes.

"Good. You collapsed, Harry, after your body consumed your wand. Professor Snape came to me with you." A nod okay.

Severus glanced at Poppy "Where do you expect to go with this head shaking?" The man huffed and walked away only to return with a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. Poppy smiled at the man and looked to Harry.

"Oh! Let's get you up on the bed." She went forward and touched the boy's hand only to be swatted and hissed at.

"T'nod chuot-em!" The woman backed way concerned as Harry seethed in his corner. The room was still and silent for a few moments before Harry moved, standing fluently in one movement. He walked to the bed, weary of Poppy as he passed her before he sat and covered himself with the white infirmary blanket. Snape stepped over to the boy and handed him the parchment and quill, their fingers brushing as the transfer took place.

Shocks of pure power shot through the both of them and Harry whimpered lightly, the two of them getting stared at by Madame Pomfrey. Harry took in a huge gulp of air to calm himself. Severus on the other hand was wired with energy, the man craving to touch the boy as Harry wrote frantically on the parchment, **'It hurts to be touched.'** The medi-witch nodded, understanding the situation, but glanced at Severus who was staring absently at the parchment before glancing to his hand.

_What just happened? _Was all he could think as Poppy fired questions a mile a minute at Harry, the boy writing frantically to try and keep up.

_**¹I got that from that scenting beast off the cartoon the avatar. I thought it was wicked the way the big thing saw by smell. :) hope you peoples did to.**_


	3. new authors note 101011

_**Authors note**_

Thank you to everyone whos added this story, and im proud to say that because of a few dedicated readers, I will be posting the new third chapter this month. Again, thank you to all of my readers.

~SSOTVDG


End file.
